


We provide Leverage....On Ice! (Work in progress title)

by Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki, orphan_account



Category: Leverage, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Have mercy on this poor author, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this and I hope it becomes an AU, I may change some of the characters' ages around, I really hope it turned out okay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki/pseuds/Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We help those who are taken advantage of, and get revenge on the rich and powerful. We provide...Leverage...on ice.A Leverage AU, from a prompt that was just too good to resist.





	1. Chapter 1: The First Job, When I became We

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Droewyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droewyn/gifts).



> A/N: Hey everyone, I know there hasn't been an update on the Founders series this month, but I saw Droewyn's Leverage prompt for this and I just couldn't help myself. Please tell me if it's any good and if I should continue it. There will be OCs, they won't be too important but still, I thought you'd like to know.
> 
> By the way, if anyone is a fan of Leverage and Yuri! On Ice, would you be interested in co-writing this with me?
> 
> Droewyn, I hope you like this, I had to re-watch some of the show to get inspiration! Now onto the story.

**Chapter 1:**   **The First Job, When I became we**

_Detroit Park_

 

Laughter filled the air as children chased one another, completely ignoring the brooding man sitting on a park bench a nearby. The man sighed and he watched the children play. He gave a loving pat on the head of his adorable fluffy poodle, who was currently sitting beside the bench, tail wagging as the children ran past. He gave a plastic smile to the nosy single mothers that kept glancing his way, silently hoping none would approach him. He really wasn't in the mood in being social at the moment.

Victor Nikiforov, he was an insurance investigator, or at least he was. He gave that stupid company nearly eight years of his life, the ones that screwed him when he needed them the most, so he left, and he never looked back.

He never regretted it, not once.

Unfortunately, he wasn't making as much as he as needed in order to maintain the lifestyle he was used to, which was why he was currently sulking on a park bench trying to figure out what he should do next.

Then as if it were a sign from the big man himself, a young woman came and sat on the same bench. She stared at him from the corner of her eye and spoke, making sure not to totally face him.

"Mr. Nikiforov, I've heard all about you, you're quite famous for your work. Finding stolen paints and stopping fraudulent insurance claims. Your work was well known through the papers, you must have helped saved your insurance company, hundreds, maybe even thousands of dollars. I'm so sorry they never came through for your-"

"Sorry! Who did you say you were again?" Fingers tightened and a fake patronizing smile spread across his face at the sore reminder of how his former employers failed to come through for him.

"Oh, yes. I'm Anya, Anya Lebedev. It's a pleasure, I was actually hoping on finding you, and well here you are!"

"Yes...here I am. So tell me, what do you want?" He felt his face twitch in irritation not particularly fond of the woman next to him, and liking the conversation less and less.

"It's your lucky day, I have a job for you, Mr. Nikiforov."

"Oh?" Victor inquired humoring her.

"My heirlooms were stolen."

"And...? You want me to find them?" Victor smirked in amusement.

"No...I want you to steal them back."

* * *

_Lebedev Estate_

 

"So, this man, Georgi stole your heirlooms."

"Yes, I know the deranged man took them. He came to my home some time ago, and then... they were all gone. All of my family's treasures stolen! Then the next thing I know they're in his Museum!" Anya wept into her handkerchief.

"I see...You know, this won't be easy."

"I understand, that's why, I've hired a few others to help you with this job."

"Others?"

* * *

_Detroit Historical Museum_

 

"Is everything set up?"

"Yup~, this Museum sure does have a lot of security systems!"

"Will that be a problem?"

"Haha~, as if! No security in the world can outwit my hacking skills."

"Less talking more doing, Phichit." Victor muttered into the comm in his ear.

"Whatever you say, Victor~!"

"Damn Gerbil! Don't yell!" Hissed another slightly younger voice.

"My, my, is it past the kitten's bed time?"

"Fuck you, Chulanont!"

"Plisetsky. Now's not the time." Spoke a deeper voice tinged with slight annoyance from all the bickering.

"Don't tell me what to do, Altin!" Nevertheless, the boy got into position and scaled the building looking for the Museum's office.

The former grunted as he snuck in through a different route, the hyper hacker following along.

All three worked their way into the building and assumed their tasks. Yuri, the sassy little kitten used Phichit tech to interfere with the security cameras as the other went through the building's files to locate the desired items.

"Alright everyone in position? Come on talk to me." Victor asked cheerfully.

"Phichit and I are in the archives searching for the items as we speak." came the deep monotone voice.

"Man, Otabek that's the most I've heard you speak since we started this!" Phichit excitement was only slightly dampered by the others' grunt, scoffing and small sigh that followed the statement.

"Just do your jobs." Victor pleaded, trying to get everyone back on track.

"Whatever you say Victor!"

"Sure."

"Shut up old man! We know what we're doing!"

The only response the got was the quiet thump of Victor's forehead meeting the wall in front of him.

Soon everything was ready and in a matter of minutes they found what they were looking for as Phichit mischievously downloaded multiple cute hamster viruses into the digital archives, destroying all of the Museum's data.

The heist went smoothly, if you don't count the few run-ins with a few guards that were easily taken care of by Otabek, before they successfully disguised themselves, walking straight out of the building with no one wiser as Victor became their getaway ride.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Phichit squealed.

"It was also a one time thing." Victor stated.

"Aww, but it was so fun!" Phichit protested.

"Let's just deliver these heirlooms back." Victor replied, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he did get a bit of a thrill doing this, but he had to make sure to this job through.

* * *

The next day Victor woke up to Makkachin, his precious dog, licking his face, which was a wonderful day to start the day, only the rest of the day wasn't so great.

Anya never got back her heirlooms, a fact which didn't surprise him, considering she hired criminals, but what pissed him off was not only did he _not_ get paid but she set them all up.

Luckily the explosion didn't kill them, what it did do, was cause them to find themselves in the hospital handcuffed and set up.

The bitch had lied, the man in charge of the Museum never robbed her. Georgi spent most of his career finding those priceless items for the Museum, and they were meant to be bidded on so that the money could have been donated to the local children's charity.

Victor felt used, and disgusted with himself, to be manipulated to such a degree. Ruining the good intentions of an innocent man, who, also happened to be her Ex. Yeah, it just couldn't get better!

No, he wouldn't accept this! She used his mother, his MOTHER! He'd get her back, and he knew just how who to do it with, but first he needed to get out of those handcuffs.

* * *

_Detroit Theater_

 

"Why the hell did you drag us to the Theater?" hissed Yuri.

"Oh~, are we going to watch a play?" Phichit piped in with excitement.

"Unfortunately no, but I know someone here that could really help us out." Victor said as he sat in the back of the room and enjoyed the show.

"T-To be o-or n-n-not to be that is t-the ques-"

"CUT! What was that? Really is that the best you could do?" shouted the director.

"But Mr. Puck, I-!" Protested the meek actor.

"Enough! What don't we get someone more professional to show you how it's done! Stagehand, so him how to do it!"

"Yes sir." The soft voice answered

"Show the kid how it's done."

The stagehand cleared his voice and recited the line.

 

"To be or not to be, that is the question:

Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles

And by opposing end them."

 

Claps and cheers echoed the theater as Victor gave the actor a standing ovation. Phichit and Otabek clapping with him, although the former was more enthusiastic than the other all while little Yuri sunk low in his seat pretending not to any one.

The man on stage squinted his eyes in their direction before they widen in surprise.

"V-Victor?!"

"Hi, Yuuri!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Ice White Knight Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while. I hope you like what we came up with so far.

_ Detroit Cafe _

 

Yuuri took a tentative sip of his tea, yelping as it scorched his tongue. Victor watched in amusement as Yuuri set the mug down, waiting for the younger man to speak.

"So, you're a criminal now Victor?" 

"I don’t like that word. I prefer..." Victor bit his lip.

Yuri shook his head and looked across the table with wary eyes.

"You prefer what, Victor? I don't do that sort of thing anymore, I'm a working citizen now."

"Oh. I see." Victor gave Yuuri a twisted smile and waved to a waitress for the bill. Yuuri pushed his chair out.

"Now, if there is nothing else you want to say, I need to-"

"I can make it worth your while." There was a determination in his smirk and a harshness in his ice blue eyes.

Yuuri paused.

"What do you mean?"

Victor pronounced each syllable with precision. 

"There’s a woman I want you to scam, and her name is Anya Lebedev."

"Lebedev?!"

Victor’s smirk became a playful grin.

"So, what do you say?"

Yuuri could do nothing but take Victor’s offered hand, and stare into those ice blue eyes, watching hope replace harshness.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Detroit, Temporary Team Base _

 

Yuuri fixed his eyes on Victor’s nape as he followed him up the stairs to the apartment, ignoring the worn carpets and peeling wallpaper of the stairwell. Underneath the tapping of their footsteps, he could hear a faint murmur of chatter from the floor above. Victor had mentioned a team, but refused to elaborate - Yuuri was going in blind here. He focused on his tells - keep breathing normally, don’t bite your lip, wipe the sweat from your hands but keep it subtle. He hadn’t spent the last seven years grifting his way from Japan to Europe to America for nothing. Even around fellow crooks, especially around fellow crooks, he wasn’t safe. Victor had hinted he might be familiar with the team though, which amounted to something.  _ Focus, Yuuri. _ Victor had stopped ahead of him 

_ Lebedev Estate, Ballroom _

 

Music flowed through the Estate’s ballroom as laughter filled the air. People dressed in the finest clothes and jewelry, every important socialite and heiress seemed to be there. It seemed anyone who was anyone was attending this party. All unaware of the shifty irritated blond waiter or the blank faced chef. If the hostess was more aware of her surroundings she would have caught this two in an instant, unfortunately for her, she was too busy preening in front of her ‘new’ exotic collection. 

 

“Excuse me, Ms. Lebedev?” a sensual yet soft voice inquired.

 

“Yes?” Anya turned toward the voice and spotted the most exotic man that could only rival her new found treasures. 

 

He was dressed in silk with his dark brown hair swept back from his brown eyes. He seemed to hold himself in an elegant manner as he twirled his champagne glass in his hand.

 

“Pardon me, Ms. Lebedev, but I couldn’t help noticing your interesting collection.”

 

“Yes, I was quite fortunate to stumble across such vast treasures. Excuse me, but who are you?”

 

“Oh my, how rude of me. I’m sorry for not introducing myself sooner, my name is Yuuki Okukawa.”

 

“Okukawa? Hmm, sounds familiar.” 

 

Anya stared suspiciously at ‘Yuuki’ as they both took a moment to sip their drinks, all while keeping eye contact with one another. Yuuki glanced at her in amusement with an air of importance.

 

“Yes it should, my family is well-known art collectors in Okinawa. We sell and collect only the best there is to offer, and I must you say, you clearly have excellent taste.”

 

“But of course-”

 

“However….”

 

“However…?”

 

“It seems you are lacking….”

_ Lebedev Estate, office _

 

Meanwhile, while everyone else was downstairs, a certain hamster-loving hacker was secretly escorted to the main office by Yurio who had previously mapped out the estate’s blueprints. Making quick work in picking the lock he successfully got Phichit in, before taking off to take care of his part. Leaving Phichit practically drooling at the high-tech computer, mentally making a note to ‘borrow’ one of his own later, he pulled out a flash drive and hooked it into the computer, downloading important documents into his smartphone.

_ Lebedev Estate, Ballroom _

 

“Excuse me? Lacking?”

 

“Yes you see, I happen to be a world renowned collector, and while your….treasures are impressive, the quality of them as a whole could be so much better if you had, the Blue Diamond.”

 

“The Blue Diamond? Isn’t that a myth?” Anya inquired doubtfully.

 

“On the contrary, it’s real. It was said that only two exist and I happen to be acquaintances with one of the owners of such a jewel, he was actually looking for someone to make a deal with if you're interested.”

 

As “Yuuki” tempted their target with an impossible tale, Yuri blankly offered guests with h’orderves and wine all while slyly stealing their wallets right under their noses and Otabek pretending to Dj all while being sent information to his laptop from Phichit’s smartphone.

 

All of this happening under Victor’s watchful eye.

“My, my, well if this isn’t a surprise. What are you doing at my client's party, Victor? I thought you were fired?” Purred a voice.

 

“Christophe….”

 

“ _ Who's he? _ ” Yurio’s annoyed voice whispered through their earpiece.

 

“Victor’s former partner.” replied Phichit and Yuuri.

 

Ignoring the gossiping in his ear, Victor turned his attention to his old friend.

 

“Chris, what are you doing here?” 

 

“Me? I was invited. What about you, what are you doing here?”

 

“I’m someone’s plus one.”

 

“Wait, isn’t that….Katsuki?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are still people willing to help we could always use more ideas or more writers.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I have for now. I'm sorry it's not much but I tried my best. I know I skimmed the heist scene and some other bits, while there are things in the show I wanted to have in the story, I just didn't know how to do some of the other scenes. Well tell me what you thought. I spent all night on it, so I hope it's up to your standards.


End file.
